degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Takes Manhattan
Degrassi Takes Manhattan'' ''concludes its summer run on CTV and TeenNick with an all-new two-hour movie featuring original songs and celebrity cameos. Degrassi grads and friends dive into the summer that will change their lives forever. And what’s summer without a little romance – or a wedding… Best friends Jane and Holly J head to New York City, with big hopes and even bigger dreams. Meanwhile, Holly J’s determined to make her mark as a TVM intern in Times Square, and settle into her role as Park Avenue Princess with New Yorker boyfriend Declan at her side. Back in Toronto, Spinner’s summer is hotter than he ever anticipated and with friends Jay, Manny and Emma in town – there’s never a dull moment. When Spinner’s hopes for the future turn to dust – he needs to learn how to rebuild and move on. In the US, TeenNick renamed this movie Degrassi: The Heat is On. Trivia *This is the last appearance of Emma, Manny, Jane, Spinner, Danny, Jay, Spike, Ms. Hatzilakos, and Liberty. *Emma and Spinner get married. *Spinner makes a reference to Emma, Manny, & Jay to the Season 8 Episode, Danger Zone, when Spinner is taken hostage by a former Lakehurst student, Chris. *Toby may have been at Emma and Spinner's wedding by standing behind Liberty. Though it is uncertain he was there, if you look closely during the wedding, you can see Toby. *This is the first episode without a freeze frame at the end. *The Dot explodes and they have to make a new one Cast *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Amanda Stepto as Christine "Spike" Nelson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black Quotes Holly J: "This is New York Holly J, bitch!" Holly J: "I'm done coming second to your sister Declan!" Fiona (to Holly J): "You want inappropriate?" Declan (to Fiona): "You're messed up Fi, and this time I don't think I can help you." Spinner (to Jane): "I HEARD YOU!" Spinner (to Holly J): "SHUT UP! You knew about this!" Spinner (to Emma): "What did we do last night?" Divorce Lawyer (to Emma): "Ever had a hernia? Not fun." Peter (to Spinner): "It's hammer time!" Spike (to Emma): "How pregnant are you?" Emma (to Spike): "Not even a little bit."﻿ Manny (to Jane): "You are not ruining my best friend's wedding!" Holly J. (to Declan) "I feel like l'm in the Princess Diaries!" Declan (to everyone) "I love New York." Fiona (to Holly J) "Boyfriends are temporary. Brothers are forever." Spinner (to Emma) "You're like some card-playing Yoda! You know that?" Record seller: "Breakin' up's a bitch, bro." Jane (to Spinner): "You look happy..." Featured Music *Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha - Heard when Fiona kisses Declan. *Maybe Love by Flashin' Midnight and Paula Brancati *Fine Line by Alanna Clarke - Heard when Declan goes to the studio to ask Holly J. for a second chance. Links: *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan *Deleted Scenes Gallery marry.jpg married.jpg jane singing.jpg new york holly j.jpg museum.jpg delly j.jpg Normal_heatison_16HR.jpg dolly j.jpg jane has a pain.jpg jane graduation.jpg tvm performance.jpg small graduating class.jpg good fifis go bad.jpg road trip.jpg manny jay emma spinner.jpg chips.jpg Normal th dtmm489.jpg emma crying.jpg 33335.png 00234.jpg dthioholly.jpg degrassi_takes_manhattan_dvd-rip_www_livingonvideo-tv_blogspot_com_avi43.jpg dtmdg.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Siblings Category:Friendships Category:Love Triangles Category:Twins Category:Graduation Category:Season 9 Category:Band Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Jealousy Category:Marriage Category:Season Finale Category:Fights Category:Singer Category:Episodes Category:Catfights Category:Relationship Issues Category:Cheating Category:Breakups Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Affairs Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Love Triangles Category:Drinking